


La Première

by jesuisfarouche



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisfarouche/pseuds/jesuisfarouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been other lovers before Enjolras, though none as magnificent as he. His eyes darted back and forth between Enjolras' -- sea and ice, impossibly blue. "I do. Permit you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Première

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for a kink meme prompt! Pure E/R smut.

Grantaire couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You...you what?"

Enjolras slender fingers twisted gently through his lover's hair. He curled a strand around one finger and thumbed the end of the dark tendril. "I would take you tonight." He smiled softly. "If you would permit me."

In the months they had shared a bed, Grantaire had always been the one to fill Enjolras; it had never been the other way around. Grantaire had asked why one night as they laid together, a tangle of arms and legs, a sheen of sweat covering their naked forms. Enjolras had shrugged slightly and ran his finger down Grantaire's chest, brushing the dark hairs there. "I prefer it this way," he had explained simply, and that was the end of it.

Grantaire swallowed a lump in his throat. He was no virgin in that sense. There had been other lovers before Enjolras, though none as magnificent as he. His eyes darted back and forth between Enjolras' -- sea and ice, impossibly blue. "I do. Permit you."

And then everything was lips and teeth and breath and hands. Enjolras' kissed him more passionately than he had since their first encounter, and Enjolras was not a dispassionate man, especially not in bed. Fingers delicately yet hastily loosened waistcoat buttons, strong hands pulled shirtsleeves over their heads. Hands on skin, hands in hair, hands removing trousers. Hands gripping the thickness of growing erections.

Enjolras pulled away, not unkindly. He pressed one hand against Grantaire's chest and gently pushed forward. Grantaire understood and sat back onto the bed. Their bed. Enjolras got to his knees, never taking his eyes off of Grantaire's, and with a smile took him into his mouth.

Heat. Wet, wonderful heat. Grantaire's head fell backwards and he grasped the sheets in both fists. Enjolras was skilled with his mouth in many ways, yet this way was Grantaire's favorite. His tongue practically danced around Grantaire's cock. His lips, swollen and wet, moved up and down on his shaft in a rhythm that drove Grantaire mad. He went on in this way for what could have been minutes and could have been hours -- Grantaire was lost in pleasure.

Just when he thought his pleasure was too great, Enjolras moved his head down even further, taking Grantaire's cock all the way down his throat. Grantaire gasped, released the sheets from one hand and wrapped his fingers in golden curls. "Enjolras," he moaned breathlessly. "I'm--"

He couldn't finish. He came in hot spurts swallowed immediately by Enjolras. He let Grantaire's softening member slip from his throat, but continued to suck gently for a few moments more, bringing Grantaire down from his high.

Enjolras thought for sure he had never been more aroused than he was at that moment. His lover fully satisfied by his doing, the thrill of anticipation of what was to come. He could hardly bear it.

Grantaire finally opened his eyes and looked down at Enjolras, who lifted himself from his knees and kissed his lover gently, but firmly. His fingertips touched Grantaire's chest, and once again he gently pushed him down onto the bed. Grantaire tasted himself on Enjolras' lips, a bitter but pleasant taste he did not dislike. His tongue sought out Enjolras' tongue. His hand sought out Enjolras' cock.

He stroked it lazily. "You are so hard, _mon amour_ ," he remarked with a slight smile. They resumed their kiss and Enjolras moaned into his mouth. His hand touched Grantaire's face, his thumb stroking the rough stubble on his jaw. "Take your relief. I am yours."

Enjolras broke the kiss immediately and reached across to the bedside table drawer for the salve they kept there. Grantaire almost laughed. He was eager indeed. Grantaire's heart pounded in anticipation of what was to come.

Fingers were prepped and Enjolras wasted no time. He kissed Grantaire and circled a finger around that tight ring of muscle. Grantaire moaned, and Enjolras took that as an invitation to continue. He slipped a finger slowly into Grantaire, and Grantaire gasped loudly. Enjolras pressed his forhead against his lover's as he pushed his finger in deeper, then removed it. He pushed back in, twisting in such a way that made Grantaire drop his jaw.

Another finger joined the first, and earned a low growl from Grantaire. Enjolras fingered him with more intensity, licking and sucking and biting at his neck. Grantaire was not silent. A low moan, a quick gasp, a " _mon dieu_ , Enjolras." A third finger and Grantaire was unsurprised to find he was once again growing hard. Throughout this, Enjolras stroked himself, coating his prick with the salve, torn between wanting to ravish his lover and wanting to make this last as long as he possibly could.

He brushed along Grantaire's prostate and the cry that fell from the man's lips was too much. Enjolras removed his fingers and replaced them immediately with his cock.

"Mother of God," Grantaire blasphemed. His eyes squeezed shut, his mouth remained open. He clenched himself around the cock in his ass, never wanting Enjolras to remove it. Enjolras bit his lip and began to thrust slowly. With each thrust he buried himself deeper inside Grantaire, and each thrust earned him a delicious gasp that sounded like pain and pleasure and heaven and hell all rolled into one.

For a man who had never taken another, Enjolras was incredibly skilled. His hips rolled in a way that drove Grantaire wild. Enjolras took Grantaire's erection in his hand and stroked him as he fucked him.

After a time Enjolras pulled out of Grantaire. The look on the man's face was priceless, a mix of shock, disappointment, and pleading. Enjolras grinned and with a hand on Grantaire's hip, guided him onto his hands and knees. Again he entered him, earning another delectable blasphemy from Grantaire's lips.

His fingernails scratched gently over Grantaire's back and found their way to his hips. There they dug in and Enjolras increased the speed of his thrusts. The sound of flesh on flesh was practically music to the two men. Grantaire was in utter bliss.

He could barely keep himself propped up. As Enjolras filled him with that thick, hard cock, over and over again, he slowly dug his chest and face deeper into the mattress. He couldn't keep his mouth shut, and obscenities and praises flowed endlessly from his mouth. Enjolras took them all in with pride, and after a particularly crude remark from Grantaire, smacked his ass so hard he almost feared he had hurt his lover.

"Oh, _again_."

And he obliged him, leaving a red mark on Grantaire's pale skin.

Grantaire came once again, biting the sheets and pounding the headboard with his fist. He yelled out wordlessly. This pleased Enjolras. He had never been able to make his lover come without even touching his cock. He felt the fire deep in him burn hotter, and he knew it wouldn't belong before his release.

He bent down, still thrusting, and placed kisses on Grantaire's shoulders, slick with sweat. He bit down, earning another cry from Grantaire, and that was enough to bring him to orgasm. He pushed himself inside Grantaire to the hilt and filled him. He laid there, still inside Grantaire, for several minutes, leaving breathy kisses on his back.

"You..." Grantaire could barely speak. "I--"

"Yes," Enjolras agreed, still panting.

No more words were needed. They held each other then, and drifted into sleep.


End file.
